Someone to Understand
by KarasuTenshi
Summary: Harry needs someone to talk to, but he cant talk to his friends. So he finds someone he can.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note- ok so this is my first fanfiction…ever so I apologize before hand for any sucky-ness. Please review. And be nice… please?

"If it weren't for you and your stupid rule about me coming home after Dudley I wouldn't be late!" Harry James Potter yelled at his uncle. It was 8:00 p.m. and his uncle was saying he was late!

"Why you little… ungrateful ba…" but whatever Vernon Dursley was about to say, harry didn't hear. He was already running up the stairs to his room. First thing he did was flop down on his bed, burying his in the pillow. Harry was tired. Oh so very tired. It had been a month. A month since he had slept properly. A month since he had eaten right. A month since he had started lying to his friends. A month since Sirius had died. And he had to save the bloody world. Harry got up and went to his desk. He wanted to write to his friends, tell them his problems, as soon as he picked up his quill, he put it back down. If he started, he wouldn't stop, and they couldn't know about the prophecy. So harry sat starring out his window for a great while. Finally an idea hit him. He wasn't sure if it was good or not, but it was an idea. So he started writing.

Dear whoever,

Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I know this may seem strange getting a letter from someone you don't know… delivered by an owl. But rest assured this isn't a prank. I am possibly one of the most screwed up kids anyone will ever meet. I quite literally have the fate of the world in my hands. Anyways I just need someone I can talk to. Hell me doing this is risky, but… I do everything for everyone else. This is what I am doing for me. I don't care if you write back. I do hope that you do. But if you don't that is certainly understandable.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

P.s. I just turned sixteen last week.

Harry folded the letter and tied it to Hedwig. He stroked her for a moment then said, "Take it to someone who will understand."

Harry watched Hedwig fly away. He then laid down for a fitful sleep.

A/N- So what did ya think? Good? Bad? Review and I'll give you a cookie.


	2. There is an owl on my window

A/N- okay so I got 1 review last time… YES! One is better than none, but it might help my self esteem if I were to get more than one. Hey I might even post more chapters that I have been just too lazy to type.

Oh yeah! I forgot to do this last time

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

Sage Renolds walked up stairs after a long day of her summer job. She threw her bag down and kicked off her shoes. She flopped down on her bed face down.

"Sage come on we have to go!" Sage's older sister yelled up the stairs.

Sage groaned loudly as she got up. She walked into her adjoined bathroom. She started to brush her teeth. It was a rule in her house. Brush your teeth not three times a day, but five. She never got it. But a rule is a rule.

There is an owl on my window sill. That's not right.

Sage ran back out to her window. Her mouth dropping open, her tooth brush falling to the floor. The owl was snowy white. Sage cocked her head to the right. The owl did the same.

"Sage come on!" Her sister yelled again.

"I'm not going… I have homework." Sage yelled, still looking at the strange owl.

She took a cautious step forward and the owl flew to sit on her shoulder. Sage looked at the owl, her eyes growing wide. She let out a small squeak before noticing something tied to its leg.

"Why would someone tie something to an owl? Poor thing." She said while untying a rolled up piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sage said as the owl flew to her bed. Sage unfolded the letter and read. As she was reading her eyes grew very large.

"You have to be joking." She put Harry's letter down on her desk. She sighed laying back down on her bed. Hedwig glared at her.

"Let me think about it! Don't glare at me!" She said defensively to Hedwig.

I'm talking to an owl now aren't I? Yes, yes you are. Now I am having a conversation with myself. Yeah, you need help.

With that sage got up and started writing a letter, once she was done she gently tied it to Hedwig's leg. Before Hedwig flew off she said, "He better not be an insane psycho rapist or anything."

Sage then went downstairs in search of food.

A/N- read and review please!


End file.
